In energy harvesting, power is obtained by harvesting energy such as sunlight, illumination light, or temperature difference (heat).
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-146156, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 61-070433, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 04-077015.